


If You Do

by cheshireree (shyfoxes)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Oisuga Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: Oikawa, Sugawara and different universes where they could be together.A collection of old OiSuga Week fics.





	1. Day One: Late Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of old pairings weeks. KageSuga and KenHina weeks are up next.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU, where Suga asks Oikawa to describe what he looks like to him.

Sugawara’s fingers were gentle and slow as they carded through his hair. He had figured out early on that Oikawa had a weakness for getting his hair stroked. He’d gone off on a particularly annoying little rant, a defense mechanism it seemed, until Sugawara had reached up and took a soft stroke of his hair. His nails brushed along his scalp, scratching near the base of his skull and coming back up to smooth down his bangs. Oikawa’s mouth flapped open and closed. Then he slumped down against Sugawara and buried his face into Sugawara’s neck. They never made it to the couch, so Sugawara ended up with, as Iwaizumi had said, “a giant pissbaby” in his lap.

 

Oikawa fought hard to stave off sleep. It was hard considering the trying day he had had; four classes followed by a particularly grueling practice match in the gym. All he wanted to do was curl up in the bed he shared with Suga and sleep until it was next month. But night time was the only time that Suga was awake and excited. He slept for a good chunk of the day, lulled into sluggishness as the day wore on. When the sun began to set, the blood in him began to thrum to life.

“Tooru,” Suga said. “Can I ask you for a favor?”

“Does it involve getting up, Kou-chan?” Oikawa said.

He dislodged his face from the side of Suga’s neck to flop over on his back. Oikawa rubbed at his eyes as Suga grinned at him. His fangs peeked out, as he smiled warm and coyly.  A long time ago seeing them would have made him freeze and his blood run cold. Now, it made him too hot, made him almost feel guilty for playing off the whole “you can bite me anywhere with those if you want, Kou-chan” as a joke a few weeks early. Almost. He filed it away for day off in the future.

“Nope, at least I don’t think it does,” Suga said.

“Mm, then ask away, Kou-chan.”

Suga looked embarrassed then, front teeth digging into his lower lip, almost punctured by his fangs. Oikawa barely resisted the urge to stick his tongue down his throat. But Suga had already made it firmly known that that was a no-no. Oikawa mentally pouted and waited.

“Can you describe what I look like to me?”

“Why not just – Oh. Right,” Oikawa said.

He sat up on his knees. He framed his chin with his thumb and index finger. He raked his eyes over Sugawara’s face, taking in his bed-tousled gray hair, thick eyebrows, and soft brown eyes down to the cute little mole at the corner of his eye. He was soft, hell he was pretty. Suga could give him a run for his money if his fangirls ever caught wind of him. He wasn’t as jealous of the idea so much as proud, he realized. (He always tried to fervently stomp down on the ugly feelings at the fact that he and Suga couldn’t go out in broad daylight so he could show him off).

“Am I that good looking that even Oikawa Tooru is speechless?” Suga teased. “I’m so flattered. I can’t wait to tell Iwaizumi-san.”

“You will do no such thing!” Oikawa said, mockingly aghast. “He’ll never let me live it down!”

Suga pressed his fist into the side of his jaw as he dug his elbow into the pillow and waited for Oikawa to continue. Oikawa cleared his throat dramatically.

“You’re very cute, Kou-chan. You have nice hair and pretty eyes and this cute little, perfect beauty mark by your eye. I mean, if I could take pictures of you, I think you’d be my most consistent wallpaper. Lucky you!”

Suga rolled his eyes. He tugged at Oikawa’s arm until he lied down next to him.

“Is that all?”

“Of course not,” Oikawa said. “But I’m afraid you’ll get a big head if I keep complimenting you, Kou-chan. There can only be one diva amongst the two of us.”

“When since did you think it was you?” Suga said.

 He smiled almost cunningly, something Oikawa knew he very well was on a good day. Oikawa play scoffed instead.

“You have a nice smile. Sometimes I fantasize about you using those pretty fangs of yours all over me.”

Suga turned pink, easily seen on his pale face. It spread up from his neck and across his cheeks. Suga knocked his knee into Oikawa’s thigh lightly. Oikawa snickered, pressing his forehead against Suga’s.

“Like I said, Kou-chan, you’re so very cute,” Oikawa said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in time for new years 2015, can you believe it?


	2. Days Two and Three: University & Mistakes

Oikawa was slow to wake up. All he could think about was why was he cold, why was his bed so hard, and where the hell were his bed sheets. He reached out, hand thumping around him and finding no sheets. Actually, he was in his underwear. Oikawa shot up.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” A voice said. “Your clothes are on the chair by the way.”

Oikawa squinted, trying to focus his eyes on the figure who was glancing at him from their desk. The person smiled hesitantly at him and waved awkwardly.

“Wait a minute,” Oikawa muttered. “Aren’t you Karasuno’s other setter? The one with the mole that used to hold Tobio-chan down like a lion tamer?”

“Ah, well, that’s one way to put,” Mr. Refreshing said. “But yes. I’m Sugawara Koushi.”

 

Oikawa groaned, pressing his forehead into the heel of his hand. His head was pounding, his mouth was bitter, and he was naked in the room of his…former nemesis? Tobio had been the one he had truly disliked, the others however, he didn’t hold any true animosity towards. At least Oikawa thought so when thought of Sugawara.  Oikawa glanced up at Sugawara. He had turned back to what looked like homework on his desk, a pair of black framed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. Oikawa rose slowly and went to reach for his clothes.

“Oikawa-kun,” Sugawara said. “There’s a cup of coffee there if you want it. Also, I think Iwaizumi has sent you over 50 messages in the past hour.”

Shit. Oikawa flopped backwards onto the nearest bed. He hadn’t even bothered pulling his pants up all the way not caring that they sagged around his thighs and his shirt in his fist. He threw an arm over his eyes, already envisioning what all of Iwaizumi’s texts said and made a dying sound in the back of his throat. Sugawara huffed a laugh.

“Say, Kou-chan,” Oikawa said, slowly. Sugawara only faltered for a moment at the nickname, but said nothing. “You wouldn’t by chance know why I’m in your dorm room in only by underthings, would you?”

“Ahh,” Sugawara said. “Unfortunately I do.”

Oikawa peeked at him from under his arm, eyeing how he sat up straight against the back of his chair and tilted his head. Glasses really suited him, made him look cuter. It also made Oikawa’s heart do a funny thump; He all but resisted pressing down on his chest to quiet it. Sugawara smiled as reassuringly as possible, something Oikawa figured was why Tobio had been so easy to calm and quiet when faced with something so heart-stopping and bright. Oikawa made a face. Sugawara Koushi was a damn shoujo prince.

“It appears you went to the same drinking party with my dorm mate. Then apparently he promised you you could crash here since you both were too drunk to remember what your room number was, and you were afraid Iwaizumi would, ah, beat the crap out of you,” Sugawara said.

“And the almost naked and sleeping on your floor part?” Oikawa asked.

“My dorm mate wouldn’t let you share the bed with him, so you said settled for the floor. But apparently you got too hot in the middle of the night and started stripping.”

Sugawara didn’t add that Oikawa and Inoue had stumbled into his dorm room singing love sick pop songs at him, almost on the verge of crying before they collapsed on the floor the moment they hit the chorus. When Oikawa had told Inoue to move over so he could crash too, Inoue had declined. Oikawa whined the whole time, telling Inoue that he could eat his ass, and then changing tactics to using it as a bargaining tool. Inoue had only thrown Oikawa and pillow before rolling over and dropping off to sleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

“And what were you doing this whole time?”

Sugawara ruffled the hair at the back of his head, sheepish. “Trying to study. I ended up crashing in Asahi’s room until this morning.”

“And where is our dearest Inoue-kun?”

“He had to drag himself to a physics class.”

Oikawa grumbled, mentally making a note to get Inoue back later in the week for his lack of hospitality. Oikawa let his arm fall back across the bed. He looked intently over at Sugawara then. He had turned back to his notes again, considering something before standing up and stretching his arms up above his head. His shirt rode up over his stomach, giving Oikawa an eyeful of light gray hairs trailing down from his belly button and down past the waistband of his sweatpants. Oikawa’s mouth went dry.

“Kou-chan,” Oikawa started. “Come here a moment.”

“You okay?” Sugawara said. “Do you want me to get you an aspirin?”

Sugawara approached the bed, but not close enough. Oikawa beckoned him further and further more until Sugawara was standing awkwardly between his legs with his shins against the side of the bed. Oikawa sat up and grasped the hem of Sugawara’s shirt.  The back of his fingers skimmed the skin of his stomach. Oikawa forced a charming grin on his face to hide how loudly his head was pounding from more than just last night’s alcohol.

“Any chance you can keep it a secret from Iwa-chan that I’m hiding out in here for a little bit longer?” Oikawa said. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Sugawara huffed another laugh, and smiled sweet and cunning all at once. Oikawa’s ears were most certainly not burning. Sugawara gave him a sidelong glance, taking hold of Oikawa’s wrist gently. He leaned forward, face the essence of sweet, but brown eyes dark enough that Oikawa choked on his own spit. His face was heating up, he knew it. Sugawara’s smile only grew that much wider, if not sweeter. Oikawa stumbled over what he wanted to say.

“I’d prefer it, Oikawa-kun, if you got off my bed, I’m really tired,” Sugawara said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara’s a sweet guy, that much we know. But he can pretty cunning himself (exhibit A, when he laid that sick burn on Tanaka and Noya and skipped away). I think Suga could hold his own against Oikawa, if he had to.


	3. Day Four: Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-School Teacher AU. Yuutarou looked up at him and asked the one thing that made Oikawa nearly bite through his tongue: “Oikawa-sensei, is it true you have a crush on Sugawara-sensei?”

Pre-school teacher wasn’t Oikawa Tooru’s first pick as a profession. He had dreamed of volleyball and only volleyball and the feel of the ball as it left his fingers, and the sound of his childhood friend Iwaizumi slamming it over the opposite side of the net past overreaching fingers and disbelieving faces. Volleyball had dominated such a large chunk of life for so long that there wasn’t much room for anything else. His girlfriends and boyfriends had broken up with him over the years because of it; he had worked himself to the limit countlessly for volleyball. So when the doctor looked at him and the pity clear as day on his face though the doctor looked like he was struggling to hide it, Oikawa felt like he was going to suffocate. His knee, always his damned knee.

Iwaizumi was having none of that, though. He had head-butt him, yelled at him, and pointed a finger straight in his face. Iwaizumi had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said firmly, “I’m not letting you give up on yourself.”

That was that, then. The thought came instantly, like all great ideas did when Iwaizumi dug his knuckles down into his head. Oikawa could open his own volleyball school and teach little ones. Despite how snarky his nephew was (Iwa-chan had said it was genetic, apparently), he was great with kids. He had no money, though.  So, he figured pre-school teacher was a good start.

It was hectic at first. Kids could get wild. They were loving and chaotic all at once. But he even had a giant book full of drawings they had done for him that he regularly showed off to Iwa-chan, and a savings jar on the top of his fridge that he rarely neglected to fill. Everything was good. Then, Oikawa laid eyes on the teacher who was replacing Michimiya-sensei, Sugawara Koushi.

-

It was so gross. Oikawa hadn’t fallen that hard and fast for someone since high school. He had popped over into Sugawara’s room, little Akira pressed against his leg as Oikawa scanned the room for Sugawara. Sugawara was kneeling in front of a little bright-haired boy, wiping his tears away with his thumbs and speaking gently. Beside him was a little dark-haired boy, looking simultaneously guilty and regretful even with a scowl on his face. Sugawara spoke gently to him, too. When Sugawara tilted his head with a gentle smile, both boys’ eyes seemed to sparkle.

Oikawa’s hand froze in mid-air, even as a “yoo-hoo” spilled out of his mouth. Sugawara turned towards him and Oikawa nearly bit his tongue. Sugawara rose to his feet, both boys clinging to his legs as he exaggerated walking like a giant towards Oikawa. Oikawa leaned as casually as he could against the doorframe, nearly forgetting Akira who was still holding onto the fabric of his pants leg as he stared quietly at the scowly-faced boy who was intent on holding Sugawara’s hand.

“So you’re the one replacing Yui-chan,” Oikawa started. “Welcome to our little school, ahhh?”

Sugawara presented his free hand to him with a gentle smile.

“I’m Sugawara Koushi,” He said. “Nice to meet you. I hope we’ll get along.”

The moment Oikawa took hold of his hand, Oikawa knew he was done.

“Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa said, trying not to wince at how out of breath he sounded. “Likewise.”

-

The thing about Sugawara Koushi , Oikawa noted, was that he was so simple and earnest. He was as his fellow pre-school teacher had said, “a good natured country boy”. But then Kuroo had moved from Tokyo to Miyagi, what did he know? He was gentle and easy-going, and had a soothing aura about him. When any of his kids got into arguments, all he had to do was kneel down next to them and say a few words and the entire situation seemed to instantly dissipate. All of the staff even seemed to like him. Shimizu, for all her cool and quiet intensity, smiled when she addressed Sugawara. Oikawa couldn’t help but see the differences between them. He’d spent a long time doing the exact opposite. He’d riled up people for the sheer of the fun of it, enjoyed when they’d reacted the way he wanted. Kuroo was the only one who only snickered at him and elbowed him with a joke of his own. Oikawa equal parts wanted to taint him, and to be purified by him.

Oikawa sighed, glancing out the window at Sugawara waving goodbye to Hinata as he looked over his mother’s shoulder. He stacked the chairs in his classroom, trying to stop himself from staring out the window at Sugawara. He’d gotten to about three chairs before he gave up.

He caught Sugawara’s eye, freezing as Sugawara waved at him, smiling so brightly. Oikawa waved back as his heart thumped in his chest. Oikawa was screwed

-

“It’s not fair,” Oikawa whined. “You have to be there. I think I saw a genuine fallen angel.”

“I hope you know you’re calling him Satan,” Iwaizumi said.

Iwaizumi had his back to him, ignoring how Oikawa was sprawling himself over his countertop and whining. He dug out the cookie cutters from the drawer. He began cutting out stars in the dough.

“Not even remotely what I meant! Ugh, Iwa-chan, he was like something out of a shoujo manga.  Shoujo manga, Iwa-chan! He was all refreshing and sweet. I think I actually felt my heart beating. It was so gross.”

“Just ask him out already, jeez,” Iwaizumi said.

He opened the door to the oven and slid in the baking tray before shutting it. When he turned back to face Oikawa, he threw his oven mittens at Oikawa’s head. Iwaizumi scoffed and rested his hands on his hips.

“I’ve tried,” Oikawa whined again. “But every time I do his kids glare me straight out of the room. Especially Tobio.”

Iwaizumi barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “You’re serious? You’re intimidated by a bunch of four and five year olds?”

“They’re not just any four and five year olds, I’ll have you know!” Oikawa said. “They can smell weakness, I just know it. And they don’t like me near Sugawara.”

Iwaizumi threw a cookie from the previous tray at Oikawa’s head. When it fell and crumpled against the countertop, Iwaizumi scooped up a piece and ate it. He looked at Oikawa, unimpressed. Oikawa sullenly ate the other piece.

“When has that ever stopped you?” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa pouted. “Never.”

Oikawa reached for another cookie. “Actually, Iwa-chan, we should talk about how you keep baking cookies for my class. I don’t think I can tolerate them loving you more than me.”

“You’ll just have to get a new job then, won’t you?” Iwaizumi said.

“So mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined.

Iwaizumi only clicked his tongue and swept the majority of them into a tin. If he left two or three out for Oikawa to have, he wasn’t about to say.

-

Kageyama Tobio was what stopped Oikawa. At first glance the four year-old was quiet if not well behaved and eager to please. He hated school work, but loved playtime. He was pleasant for the most part. Then Oikawa had stepped too close to Sugawara and Tobio’s scowl had come forth. Tobio was cute, Oikawa would have admitted up until then, and had a soft, faint smile to him when pleased. When displeased, it turned into a harsh line, too grim for someone so young. Naturally, Oikawa had tested the reaction.

He shifted behind Sugawara, leaning in and away from him. Every time he leaned towards Sugawara, Tobio’s scowl got worse. So maybe Oikawa ended up making a game of it, just to see Tobio’s mouth screw up so harshly and his eyes ignite when he made Sugawara stutter so nicely when he said his name. He’d lock eyes with Tobio and lean too far into Sugawara’s personal space, watching as Sugawara’s pretty brown eyes widened under his lock, thick lashes, and the mole by his eye crinkle as he smiled shyly at Oikawa and asked him if he needed anything.

“Nothing at all, Kou-cha – _Sugawara-sensei_ ,” Oikawa said.

He bit down on the inside of his cheek as Sugawara’s eyes looked at him startled. He schooled his expression back before nodding.

“Oh, all right, then,” Sugawara said.

Sugawara turned and picked up Tobio, fitting him against his hip. Tobio laid his head on Sugawara’s shoulder instantly as his teacher turned to head back to the classroom. Over his shoulder Tobio stuck out his tongue.

Oikawa gritted his teeth and stuck his tongue out, too; “Two can play at that game. “

“Oikawa-sensei.”

Oikawa froze. He looked behind him to see Shimizu, unblinking behind her glasses.

“Yes, Shimizu-san?” He said, trying to smile.

She didn’t say anything else as she hadn’t him a stack of papers. Her icy look along was enough for her message to get across.

Later when he had told Iwaizumi about it, his friend had scoffed as he stood with his hip pressed against the counter and stirred the bowl in his hand.  The manager of his team had asked him to make brownies when word (Oikawa) had been dropped that Iwaizumi was also an ace in the kitchen. Oikawa snapped a picture.

“You’re his rival of course he glares at you.”

“He’s _four_ ,” Oikawa grumbled.

“So you admit you’re being an idiot over the actions of a four year old,” Iwaizumi said.

-

Oikawa must have been in deep. Now, he was imagining that Sugawara was actually lingering when they talked. Sugawara would pop buy to hand him a few stacks of paper that he’d received or simply to check in on him, or just to take a quick one second breather before popping back over. In the afternoon when the kids whose parents couldn’t arrive till a bit later, Sugawara would appear before his desk and hand him a Styrofoam cup of coffee with a gentle, knowing smile. Oikawa may be great with kids, but they tired him out immensely.

But to Oikawa’s overactive (he dare not say pining, there was no way he was) imagination, it felt as if Sugawara was hanging back every time. He’d bite his lip, looking almost bashful from underneath his lashes as Oikawa as if he wanted to say something else but couldn’t bring himself to. That was always the most painful part for Oikawa, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to say anything either. His high school self probably would have been appalled at this.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Oikawa-sensei,” Sugawara called from the next room.

“Yes, see you, too!” Oikawa answered back.

He waited until he heard the door of the room lock shut before he put his head in his hands and groaned pitifully.

-

Oikawa watched, only _slightly_ jealous as his class gathered around Iwaizumi and the tin of cookies he had brought for them. Iwaizumi knelt down and greeted each of them. He answered each of their questions. They pulled at his jersey and team jacket excitedly. Oikawa huffed an amused breath. He glanced to the doorway of Sugawara’s room, catching a glimpse of him ruffling Hitoka’s hair and complimenting her on her drawing. Oikawa rested his cheek in his hand, having already memorized Sugawara’s figure. He tried to stamp down on the overwhelming urge to cup his face and run his hands down his sides, to his hips –

“Oikawa-sensei,” Yuutarou said.

Oikawa looked at him, smiling gently. He waited while Yuutarou looked back at Iwaizumi for a moment, making sure he wasn’t going anywhere until he returned.

“Yes, Yuutarou-kun?”

Yuutarou looked up at him and asked the one thing that made Oikawa nearly bite through his tongue: “Oikawa-sensei, is it true you have a crush on Sugawara-sensei?”

Across the room he locked eyes with Iwaizumi. A few tense, silent moments passed before Iwaizumi erupted into a fit of laughter and the kids around him began to giggle, too. Oikawa smiled as best as he could.

“Where did you hear that, Yuutarou-kun?”

Iwaizumi quirked his eyebrow. _‘Not denying or admitting it, huh?’_

“From Kageyama. He said you’re always too close to Sugawara-sensei. He said it was gross.”

Oikawa made a dying noise in the back of his throat. When he glanced back to Sugawara’s room, Kageyama was glaring at him.

-

“I can’t believe you’re intimidated by a four-year-old, Asskawa!” Iwaizumi said, still laughing.

“He’s a demon,” Oikawa hissed. “I’m telling you he is.”

“This just goes to show you that you should stop beating around the bush and do something already. Even the kids have it figured out.”

Oikawa kicked at air as he and Iwaizumi headed back to their shared apartment. He listened to the crush on his boots in the snow and to Iwaizumi clicking away on his phone to a teammate. He could just very well come out and ask Sugawara, nothing truly was stopping him, small children or not. He had asked people out tons of times, and most of the time they had accepted. So what was stopping him from just catching Sugawara before he headed home and asking him?

“You’re thinking too hard,” Iwaizumi said. “Do you really like him that much? You guys don’t really interact much save for when you’re trying to tease Tobio.”

“I do,” Oikawa said, simply. He promptly ignored the comment about Tobio.

Iwaizumi heaved an exasperated sigh. “So what’s the problem then, Asskawa?”

Oikawa buried his face into his scarf. The problem was Oikawa was actually scared of Sugawara rejecting him. Iwaizumi glanced at him but said nothing.

-

Oikawa’s first thought was that Sugawara had nice fingers that following Monday morning. They were short but slim and almost graceful in the way that they brushed at the crown of Tobio’s head to smooth down his hair. Oikawa took his time gazing up from his fingers to his wrist all the way to his face as Sugawara stood with Tobio at his desk. He was frowning.

“I think Tobio would like to say something to you, Oikawa-sensei,” Sugawara said.

Oikawa quirked an eyebrow, gaze shifting down to Tobio. The little boy rocked on his feet and bit into his lip. He looked back at Sugawara to try and get out of it but his teacher only shook his head. Tobio sent Oikawa a determined but begrudging look.

“I’m sorry, Oikawa-sensei, for glaring at you and calling you gross. It was mean,” Tobio said.

“And what else, Tobio?” Sugawara piped in.

Tobio scowled then, “And I won’t do it anymore.”

Sugawara nodded, ruffling Tobio’s hair. A brief pang of jealousy flashed through Oikawa at the action, selfishly wanting those hands on him, too, and wanting his hands on Sugawara. Sugawara ushered Tobio back into the other classroom where Yaku was with some of the other kids whose parents hadn’t arrived. But he remained standing next to Oikawa’s desk. Oikawa whittled at his bottom lip with his top teeth. Sugawara turned back to face him.

“I should apologize, too,” Sugawara said. “Iwaizumi-san was the one who informed me of what was going on. But I should have realized sooner. I’m sorry for that.”

Oikawa batted a hand at him, rising up to stand next to Sugawara. Oikawa’s took note of how much shorter Sugawara was than him. He was at an almost perfect height for just leaning down and kissing him –

Oikawa cleared his throat, offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile. The rest of him felt all over the place. Sugawara smiled back.

“There’s no need to apologize,” Oikawa said. “You have your hands more than full over there. I see Ryuu and Yuu aren’t giving you much time to breathe?”

Sugawara’s expression shifted into one of relief and exasperation all at once. He shook his head even as he smiled and scratched at his forehead.

“They’re really great kids, but they get into so much trouble. Nap time is my only salvation with them, sometimes,” Sugawara said.

Oikawa laughed. He stepped closer, almost bumping shoulders with him as he leaned back on his hands against his desk and crossed one ankle over the other casually. Sugawara made no move to shift away, instead tilting his head to give him an amused sidelong look. Sugawara’s hands rested next to his on the desk as he too leaned on it.

“Mm, I feel that way about Kentarou. He only seems to respect Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said. He made a dramatic sigh as he pointed to one of the drawings on the wall. “Look, he even draws himself playing volleyball with him! I’m a little jealous.”

Sugawara laughed, breathy and genuine until his eyes crinkled and he brought a loose fist up to cover his mouth. His bangs were getting long, falling just over his eye. Sugawara reached up to move it back behind his ear. Oikawa’s mouth moved before his brain did.

“Do you want to get something to eat after this?” Oikawa blurted. “When all the kids are all picked up?”

Sugawara looked taken aback, blinking a few times. He knocked shoulders with Oikawa then, his soft gray hair brushing at Oikawa’s cheek. Oikawa wished they were anywhere else but in his classroom at the moment, wanting so badly to lean against him and hold his hand. Sugawara huffed a laugh.

“You beat me to the punch, you know? I’ve been meaning to ask you. But I’ve been a bit scared,” Sugawara said, sheepish. “I’m just surprised you’re actually so shy.”

“I’m not shy!” Oikawa said, almost indignant.

Sugawara looked at him, amused. “So just around me then? I’m flattered. You’re usually so confident; it’s actually pretty…cute.”

Oikawa turned away then, absolutely sure that a blotchy flush was working its way across his face. His lower lip wobbled and he had to cover mouth with his hand. Sugawara tugged on his sleeve, craning his neck to glance around at Oikawa’s face.

“You’re really cute, Oikawa-kun,” Sugawara said, if only to giggle when Oikawa made an embarrassing noise and blushed harder.

Oikawa took hold of Sugawara’s hand for a moment, fitting his fingers between the empty spaces of Sugawara’s and bringing their palms together. He lowered his eyes as he regarded Sugawara begrudgingly shy.

“So is that a yes?”

Sugawara squeezed his hand. “That’s definitely a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is probably like the best baker in Miyagi, he makes grandmothers weep with pride. He’s also probs one of the best around with kids. Also, he’s a great wingman. Iwaizumi’s just really dreamy okay. I had wanted to make a preschool/kindergarten teacher AU for an oisuga fic before, but I could never get around to doing it. Now I have. Please tell me what you think!
> 
> original here -->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/107500890808/day-four-pining-pre-school-teacher-au-yuutarou


End file.
